1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to bathtub accessories and more specifically it relates to a bathtub accessory holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous bathtub accessories have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be position between top edges of a bathtub. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,944,049 and 2,006,169 are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.